


On the Road To...

by Melethril



Series: The Walking Dead - AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: And backhanded compliments, Badass Merle Dixon, Brave Glenn, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He is still Merle Dixon, Jacqui deserves some screen-time, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Minor Character Death, Protective Merle Dixon, Therefore: cursing and slurs, Two deaths but not overly beloved characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: Glenn does not feel comfortable out in the wild, but he knew towns and cities were not safe. Where to go?
Series: The Walking Dead - AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753324
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	On the Road To...

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, connected to the two previous stories from the series. The series is chronological and tells a continuous story.

Glenn did not feel comfortable. This was their last night here and despite most being set on Fort Benning, the discussion was far from over. Merle Dixon especially was complaining about going there, and through the complaining and constant cursing and insults it became clear that he thought the place was a dead-end.

“Many folks headed for places like that, just like Atlanta. Seen many of ‘em leave the place alive?” asked Merle smiling cruelly. “And about Chuck Noland’s brilliant idea about going to the CDC… Don’t you think if ‘em brainiacs from the CDC had a cure, we’d have gotten it now? Well, at least ‘em cityfolks.”

He had a point. The laconic question sparked a whole new discussion between Shane, Rick, occasionally Dale, Andrea and Morales who had decided that his family would strike out on its own, going to relatives. Rick promised them weapons, ammuntion and provisions.

“Ah, hell no!” exclaimed Merle. “My brother’s been working his ass off all day for that. You ain’t gonna get any of that if you leave.”

“Merle, shu’up!” barked Daryl and nodded at Eliza and Louis who were looking rather frightened.

“Sorry, little lady,” said Merle in a mocking tone looking at Eliza who, in turn, attempted to hide behind her mother. However, Merle stopped protesting about the provision.

That did not stop him from talking, unfortunately.

“’kay, so what does the chinaman think?”

Glenn froze. He remembered in the city when they got Rick’s weapons from the streets, and Daryl had used the same nickname. He remembered standing up to him saying he was Korean; but that had been Daryl. He was not too bad; hair-trigger temper, but he was an alley cat: if you left it, its food and shelter alone (and its cubs, thought Glenn, looking at Jacqui who was sitting between T-Dog and Daryl), it did not try to do anything. However, this was Merle, and Merle did not need a reason to fight. Fighting was the goal. An injured bulldog itching for a fight; he had brought down T-Dog with little to no effort. Glenn would barely be an appetizer.

“Chinaman, you deaf?” grinned Merle, his eyes glittering in the dim light of the fire. It was clear he knew that Glenn knew which one of the two would win a fight, and that Glenn was scared of him. “Whatcha wanna do? M’brother said that you got a head for thinkin’. Not surprising, though, bein’ a chinaman. Numbers and shit.” The statement was racist and playing into stereotypes, but it was also a backhanded compliment.

Silence followed.

“Glenn?” said Rick softly. “You haven’t said anything yet.”

Neither had the women apart from Andrea or T-Dog. Glenn did not like Ed Peletier, so he did not care, but he was the voice of that family and Carol would never speak anyway. Jim appeared to agree with Dale.

“Hey, I know Atlanta because I worked there,” said Glenn, looking at all these expectant faces that made him nervous. “I don’t know anything about-“

Merle groaned, “Strategy ain’t just about knowing the terrain, dumbass. If ya say somethin’ stupid, I’ll tell ye.”

“Okay, okay,” said Glenn, “We can’t stay here. Too close to Atlanta and we can’t go back there for supplies because it’s too dangerous. This means we only have Daryl to provide for us,” then he looked at the plate of fish and thankfully nodded to Amy and Andrea, “and what the lake gives us. I believe Daryl when he says this place is going to die. We’re too big a group to survive out in the wild. Fort Benning’s our best option, but we shouldn’t take the main streets. The higher the population density the more chance for walkers.”

He continued while ignoring Merle’s parroting the words _population density_ in a mocking tone, “We should take some of the sideroads; maybe we’ll come across some abandoned houses to stay in for a night. Perhaps a small town that wasn’t overrun yet.” Or which had a pharmacy to get more supplies. He did not like staying out in the wild, but he knew that the closer they got to cities and towns the more dangerous it would become, but he could deal with that. The whole group might not though and that was why they had to stay together, away from populated towns.

Merle nodded, “Right ye were, baby brother. Ain’t stupid.”

Glenn exhaled, grateful that the test was over, but he decided that it was time for the silent ones to speak up, “T-Dog, what about you?”

He could feel Merle roll his eyes.

“I think we should head for the coast,” said T-Dog, ”but it’s too damn far away, so… I like Glenn’s idea.”

“I’m with Glenn too,” said Jacqui immediately, “The main roads just ask for trouble. Daryl?”

Daryl was silent. It was a heavy silence that seemed thoughtful as if he was weighing options, “Souns ‘kay. Will give us the chance to cautiously approach Fort Benning. Don’t trust it to still stand by the time we get there. Sideroads give me the chance ter hunt. Several small towns nearby, should avoid ‘em as a group, but might be good for just a few of us, for supplies.”

Rick nodded, “Thank you. I’m with this plan. Everyone in agreement?”

* * *

The next day, the Morales family parted from them. Rick handed over some weapons and ammunition, and Jacqui brought the provisions that she had packed up with Daryl. She heard her mutter to Miranda quietly, “There are some extra-stripes for the kids. You take care, you hear me?”

Goodbyes were tearful for the most part with only Merle wishing the ‘beaners’ all the best. Daryl was busy loading the truck and Ed was nowhere to be seen. They decided to reduce the number of cars to save fuel causing Jacqui, Glenn and T-Dog to ride with Dale and Jim in the trailer. This sounded easy, but was really only possible after a lengthy dicussion full of insults as to why the Dixon brothers could keep their truck with an unused bike in the back when everyone else had to squeeze together. Ultimately, Merle’s argument ( _“Bike’s good to fit through where cars can’t”_ ) won out. They ate some food on the road without really leaving the trailer. Jim had eaten earlier and was now driving.

“You know, for a racist hick,” muttered T-Dog, “the man sure knows how to prepare jerky, even if it’s from deer.”

“T-Dog,” admonished him Jacqui.

“Brother of a racist hick, then.”

“We can’t choose family,” said Jacqui, “and don’t eat that. Daryl made this to last for a long time. Eat the rest.”

The ‘rest’ was a stew-like concotion of mushrooms, fish and squirrel leftovers from the day before. It was not bad, but Glenn understood why T-Dog went for the jerky. Who would have thought he would be looking forward to some canned food?

“He has been treating you decently, then?” asked Dale. Glenn liked Dale. He was a fatherly, kind figure in a world that no longer made any sense.

“Merle or Daryl?” asked the tall, thin woman.

“Both, I guess,” said Dale.

“Merel’s Merle,” scoffed Jacqui. “I don’t think he’s capable of ‘decency,’ but he loves his brother fiercely and Daryl’s… Daryl thinks I should learn how to survive in this new world.”

“I’m not telling you what to do,” said Dale, “but don’t let Daryl talk you into something you aren’t comfortable with.”

To Glenn’s surprised, Jacqui started to giggle, “Oh Dale, bless you, but,” she continued to giggle, “have you met him? Daryl wouldn’t know what to do if I did offer that.”

“Redneck’s a queer?” asked T-Dog disbelievingly.

“No!” protested Jacqui. “No-I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, I’m just saying this is the last thing on that man’s mind, and please, don’t say that around Merle. I’m not sure if he would kill you for the suggestion or hurt his brother for possibly believing it.”

“Or both for that matter,” muttered Dale. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Then you should use that and wonder about Ed Peletier,” was the harsh response.

Jim, who did not talk much, but had obviously overheard their conversation, said, “This is their marriage. We have no say in that.”

“Not even with Sophia in the mix?” challenged Jacqui and their was a glint in her eyes that reminded Glenn how she was the only woman in the group who had made it out of Atlanta to the quarry all by herself. She had semi-befriended Daryl and had been a real asset in Atlanta.

“What about Sophia?” asked Dale worriedly.

“Just something Daryl said,” was T-Dog’s muttered reply. “We don’t know for sure. He thinks Ed’s hurting Sophia or… Anyway, according to him, nothing is going to happen with Merle and Daryl nearby.”

“That is a heavy accusation Daryl made,” whispered Dale. “Does he have any proof?”

“I think he just has experience,” was Jacqui’s relentless reply.

Glenn felt uncomfortable. He did not like Ed, he was sure the man mistreated Carol, but Sophia? Before, he could have reported it to the police; there would have been an investigation, and Sophia might have been taken away from the parents. How did you deal with this kind of thing in this world of walkers?

“Still,” said Dale after a heavy silence. “Who else knows?”

“Rick. Carl might have overheard it.”

“Good,” said Dale. “Rick was a sheriff’s deputy and he’s a decent man. He’ll take care of this.”

“How do you know?” asked Jacqui. “Does it matter who we were? I knew he was a bastard and I didn’t say anything because…” she bit her lip, “I like Carol and she didn’t want me to, but I didn’t know he might hurt Sophia. We can’t-“

“Oh God!” exclaimed Jim and stopped the car so abruptly; it slammed them all forward. “Walkers!”

There were about twenty of them, probably drawn to them by the sounds of the cars. They had come from the nearby woods and were now blocking the rear and the front.

“The roof,” exclaimed Dale and they grabbed whatever weapon they could find and helped each other up through the hatch. Only one remaining was Jim, but before they could help him, Glenn had to watch in horror as the walkers grabbed him and ripped him apart. Screams pulled him from his momentary paralysis and he looked up.

Ed Peletier, who had insisted on being on the rear, had left the car and was running away. The screams had come from a desperate Carol who was in a car surrounded by eight walkers.

Something heavy crashed against the trailer, which sent the whole group on their knees. Merle Dixon crawled out of the car and pulled himself ontop of the trailer, groaning when he bumped his bandaged foot against steel. As soon as Merle was fully on the trailer, the Dixon truck reared back.

“Daryl!” exclaimed Merle, and then cursed loudly before he barked at them, “What are you idiots doing? Shoot, you fuckers!” With that, he lay down flat on the rooftop, positioned his weapon and started to shoot with an eerie calm. Almost every shot was hit right through the head of a walker. His main focus was on clearing the walkers that appeared near his brother. Dale shook his head, “I don’t, I can’t… I might hit.”

“Then take the ones that keep on comin’!” growled Merle and continued shooting. It all went blurry after that. Glenn was a runner, not a shooter. He was useless on that stupid roof, but there was no way to get down. That was when Rick and Shane appeared ripping away the walkers so that they could help Carl and Lori reach the highground. This gave Glenn the clearance he needed and he went down on the ground. His blood was pumping in his ears and he was so, so scared, but there was Andrea and Amy, and he had to help them. Together they made it to a tree that he helped them climb. Before he could follow them, two walkers were on him, but before anything could happen, Rick shot them. The only walkers remaining were the five left around the Peletier car, which were quickly dispatched by Shane, Daryl and the scary precision of Merle. Carol was in absolute hysterics. They heard screams from inside the forest, which told them that there were more walkers coming and that Ed Peletier was gone. They were forced to drive on as quickly as possible, but they took Jim’s body with them (after driving a hole through his skull), so that they could bury him properly.

T-Dog was driving the trailer while Jacqui was driving the car of the Peletiers, because Carol was in shock; the next two hours were deathly quiet until finally, Rick and Shane thought it safe to stop.

They buried Jim and Dale said a few words, but it was clear that – despite them arriving together – they had not known each other well. Everyone was quiet.

“Impressive marksmanship,” said Dale addressing Merle directly, which was echoed by many. “Military?”

“Sniper,” confirmed Merle, “’til I had enough anyway.”

“Thank you,” said Rick, “everyone, this was hard,” he exhaled, “but you really pulled through.”

“Chinaman’s quick on his feet, gotta say,” barked Merle. “Brave too. Most woulda stayed on that roof.”

Glenn did not feel brave. He had simply not wanted more people to die today, “Is it safe to stay here?” They were again near a forest. What if the same thing happened again?

“Ya hear ‘em birds?” asked Daryl. He did, the sound was deafening; it was cheerful, like in a Disney movie. It was wrong. “Walkers take ‘em, one by one. There might be roamers ‘round, but this forest ain’t dead. The other one was. I’ma go hunt. Fuckers cut us off from too much food.”

“Okay,” agreed Rick, “but no more than an hour, okay? We’ll clean up in the mean time." Right, the trailer that now smelled of blood. There went the fresh water they had.

Daryl returned with several squirrels on a string, and some more forest food.

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn is badass, but in the quarry, he wasn’t there yet. He needs to grow into his badassery. This is not the Glenn from the prison; this is naïve, kind, super-sweet Glenn.


End file.
